The Chosen Child of Suzaku
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: "After the Battle with Tenkou, Taka and Miaka were able to go on with their lives and marry. Ending the legend of the priestesses. But little did they know that their child would begin a new story. Herself becoming choosen...... The chosen child of Suzaku
1. Default Chapter

A/N i dont own Fushigi Yugi, but Keiko is mine so Nya! lol   
  
  
  
  
After the Battle with Tenkou, Taka and Miaka were able to go on with their lives and marry. Ending the legend of the priestesses. But little did they know that their child would begin a new story. Herself becoming choosen...... The chosen child of Suzaku.....  
  
  
  
Taka walked into young girl's room, he smiled as the young girl looked up at him. She looked so much like her mother, like Miaka.  
"Tell me a story papa.... please?"  
  
"Ok Keiko chan.... what would you like to hear? The princess and the pea? Or Cinderella?" he watched as the girl shook her head and looked up at him. "Then what do you want to hear Keiko chan?"  
  
"The story of the Suzaku no miko and her warriors.... specially Tasuki!" Taka smirked at this. Keiko loved the stories about how him and Miaka met and fell in love, but her favorites were the ones that talked about the red headed warrior named Tasuki.   
  
"Alright chibi chan..... but only one story. This is about the time when the great celestial warrior Tamahome was under an evil spell and had to fight his friend Tasuki......."  
  
Miaka walked past the room and smiled, hearing some of the story. Keiko loved those stories, she was an amazing child, very beautiful with flowing red hair that almost resembled to color of Suzaku's hair in his human form. She was also very odd, always talking about the stories, and rarely playing with others. She mainly focused herself in the training with her father and her horse back riding lessons. One day though she would probably grow out of it though, she was only a child after all.   
  
  
  
"Keiko how could you fail that class?? I mean I thought english was one of your strong points?? When I was your age, I concentrated hard on my studies! I cared about my future and what I was going to do!"Keiko sighed and listened to her mother give the same lecture that she had heard a million times, every time she didn't pass a test. She nodded at the appropriate places and sighed. She just wanted to go to her room and relax. She couldn't stand the her mom got mad at her. "What do you plan to do when you get out of high school next yr?? College exams aren't even close to being as easy as high school ones. What happens if you don't pass?"  
  
Keiko shruged and looked up at her mother.   
"Whatever happens happens.... someday you wont control my life....." Keiko instantly regreated what she said as her mother's hand came up and slapped her across the face.   
  
" While in my house you will follow my rules! Go to your room!!" Keiko rubbed her cheek before glaring at her mother and rushing off to her room at the back of the house. Miaka sighed. Her daughter was very wild and defiant, nothing like her brothers. She wondered what that fire came from some times. She looked over at Taka who was still watching her. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes.   
  
Keiko sighed as she looked around her room. It was very plain, except for a few pictures of her best friend Sora. She walked past them and to a small red orb. She picked it up and watched it. It was a gift when she was little, it was left at her window. She never found out who gave it to her. But it gave her strength when she needed it. She sighed and ploped onto her bed. Ready to welcome sleep as her eyes drifted shut.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko looked around, she was in a place that glowed red. In front of her a man, a very handsome one at that. He was dressed in red and a mark was on his forehead. She looked at him as he began to talk.  
  
"Help me Keiko..... you are my chosen one..... I need your assistance....."  
  
Keiko awoke from the dream, feeling almost as it if wasn't one. She looked around and swallowed. Everything seemed the same but her red orb. Inside the orb was the symbol that the man had on his forehead. Keiko swallowed and packed her bag. Deciding to find out what this was about no matter where it took her. She packed her bag and started out of the house.   
  
As she walked along her thoughts kept going to what that symbol meant. Finally it donned on her. She looked down at the orb and watched as it began to glow a bright red. Finally the word escaped her lips as she was engulfed in the red light, teleported into another world.  
  
"Suzaku....."  
  
  
a/n: well? Whatcha think?? R/R pwease?? Arigato! 


	2. Welcome to Konan

A/N: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, but Keiko is mine :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taka yawned and looked out the window, about to fall asleep when he suddenly saw a great flash of red light. Without another thought he was up and out of the house, heading to where the light was coming from. That light was unmistakable.... but why now? Why here? And if so, who was taken into the book? Miaka was running after him and he was still her. Suddenly a thought came to his mind..... Keiko.....  
  
The same thought occurred to Miaka and she ran faster until they reached where the light came from, finding only specks of the glow and a scroll. Miaka picked up and looked at it. Suddenly words began to form on the scroll.   
  
  
  
Keiko landed with a thump.   
"Itaiiiiii" She looked around, it seemed she was sitting in the middle of a dirt road near a mountain. Where the heck was she?!?!The last thing Keiko remembered was leaving her house. Now she was here...... "Maybe someone lives by past those mountains who can tell me where the heck I am..... I guess I better start walking." and with that decided she stood up and started to the mountain, following the dirt path.   
  
  
  
Tasuki sighed and sat around. After all the journeys with the Suzaku seven, being the leader of the bandits of mount Reikakuzan wasn't all that exciting. At least Chichiri decided to stick around with him, made life a little more fun. He was about to falls asleep when Koji walked in.  
  
"Knock knock..... who's there? Koji, whatcha want..... I have some interesting news for Tasuki..."  
  
"Spit it out already Koji...."  
  
" There's some girl commin this way... looks like she might have some valuable stuff too. The guys want to know if we should go after her?"  
  
Tasuki smirked. Chasing some girl has got to be better than sitting on his butt. " Fine.... but only ten can come with me... we wont need more." with that he smiled and took the harrison placing it in the sling on his back, whistling as he walked out of the giant room.   
  
  
Keiko grumbled as she continued down the dirt road. She never realized how much she wanted her bike or roller blades. She was also caught up in her thoughts about the dream and where she was. It's not every day your taken away from your home and to some strange world. Worst yet she couldn't see a single food place and she was starved. Her stomach growled loudly as she sighed, and kept walking. Her mind was so engulfed with her thoughts that she never noticed the men surrounding her. By the time she finally noticed them they had circled around her. A man with orange hair in front of her.   
  
" W-what's going on? What are you doing? Let me pass."  
  
"Heh you can not pass here freely, you must pay a toll to get past us."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Every thing you own girl!" Keiko couldn't believe this guy. He looked no older than her big brother, and definitely no stronger. She glared at him and got in a defensive stance.   
  
"Lets see you try it buster! I'm one of the strongest at my father's dojo! I won't be beaten by some jerk!" Tasuki looked up at her, this girl reminded him of someone almost. He nodded to one of the bandits who then walked into the circle, ready to fight the girl. Keiko turned to the man and glared at him as he charged. Almost immediately she began fighting with him. As Tasuki watched he studied the moves she used. They were so familiar. He was sure he had seen them before....... suddenly his thoughts were broken as the bandit fell to the ground, nose bloodied and eye blackened. He scrambled off back to his place in the circle. Tasuki watched as she turned back to him and got in the same stance. He walked into the circle.  
  
"Who taught you to fight girl?"  
  
"My father, he's one of the best martial artists in the whole world!"   
  
"Feh..... you fight me now.....We'll see who's the best fighter." He looked at her and then took off his new tunic and the harrison off and tossed them by Koji. After doing that he got into fighting stance, ready for her attack.  
  
Keiko looked at the young man. He sure thought he was hot stuff. Well she was gonna have to prove to him that he wasn't, she smirked but then looked at his elbow. Almost completely forgetting that she was gonna fight him she pointed at his arm.   
  
"Why do you have that tattoo on your elbow? What does it mean?"   
  
Tasuki looked shocked at this girl. Was she really this insane?   
  
"It's the mark of a celestial warrior, and I get my name from it, Tasuki, now prepare to fight!" He was getting ready to attack but before he knew it she was right at his side looking at his mark.  
  
"You mean the stories are true?!? Then that means I'm in Konan?? Wow!....." Tasuki just watched this girl. She must be insane to go on like this.   
  
"Who are you??!!"   
  
Keiko looked up at him and then blushed.  
  
"Gomen I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Keiko and I'm the daughter of the great Martial artist Taka and his wife Miaka."  
  
  
"Miaka?? You're Miaka's daughter??? But how? Is she here?" Tasuki looked around, almost expecting to see his good friends.   
  
"I ran away.... and sorta landed here.. You mean you know my parents?" Tasuki nodded and smiled.   
  
"Sure, we're all friends...." he smiled and then heard Keiko's stomach growl. "Common.... I think that dinner should be ready. You're welcomed to stay with us as long as you'd like."   
  
Keiko smiled and nodded. She grabbed her pack and followed Tasuki up to the bandit hideout. Meanwhile all the other guys were watching, shocked. Did their leader just invite that girl to their hideout?? And was she really the daughter of the suzaku no miko?? But how? She was almost the same age as Tasuki!   
  
  
A/N: well? How is it so far? Is it ok? This is my first shot at a Fushigi Yugi fic. Ok ok I know you're all thinking, shouldn't Tasuki be like way older? Well I rationalize the time in the book this way. Since the book was sealed. Time has slowed greatly. Making it only 2 yrs in that time while it's been about 20 in the real world. So yeah.... oh and to answer another question. Keiko will not become the priestess of suzaku.... nope nope nope. In here the story of the priestess has ended. But this is a new story. So yeah. Oh and I'm looking for a proof reader, so if ya want the job, put it in your review. Well arigato for listening to my ramble, and please r/r! Arigato!   
  
Keiko - chan the Neko Youka 


End file.
